My angel came at last
by Insanity-L
Summary: Near becomes insane the moment he is told that Mello has died. He feels all of the emotions he's pushed down all of his life and it all breaks loose in one swift moment, Killing people around him and then himself. Implied Near and Mello. Bad language. M to be safe because of Nears bad words.


**Hey, I've missed you. This is insanity. Insanity-L. Welcome. I;m officially obsessed with MelloXNear. But MelloXMatt are still my OTP. Okay? Make sense. Yeah I didn't think so either. Okay what ever. Inspired by Angel Beats theme song and then a shit ton of songs but hear are a few. Real Friends-Home for Fall. Tegan and Sara- My Number. Bring Me The Horizon- Don't go. Peace bitches, I'm going to a concert tomorrow! Review it please! I love you! **

XXX

Lidner looks at Near- whom at the moment was playing with dominoes- she whispers to the man on the phone. "Okay. Thankyou... Yes... mmm, okay. Thanks." When she got off the phone she turns to Near. Hating her job more than normal.

"Why were you whispering Lidner. Secrets are rude." Near was aggrivated. He just wanted the Kira Case to be over so he could just talk to Mello about what had been happening the past year or so. He needed to get a lot off of his chest right now. But it would have to wait.

Lidner stepped forward, kicking a domino and they all tumbled one after another. Creating a big M in the middle of the floor. "Near..." She bent down, though she knew that Near hated it and she felt it was degrading she bent anyways, looking him in his eyes.

"Near..." She didn't know how to say anything. She wasn't good with words when it came to Near.

"Lidner?" He looked at her curiously. Wanting to understand her sad and pained face but couldn't even think. His mind was obviously too preoccupied with thoughts of Mello.

"Near. It's about Mello..." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "He... He died, Near." She sucked in a deep breath.

Near looked down. "Liar." He muttered to her and went back to setting up his dominoes. Halle leaned over and touched Nears arm.

"Near. I am not lying to you, I have no reason to lie to you." She whispered sweetly and he was silent for a moment. Little did Halle know, that was the silence before the storm.

Near slowly looked up, lightly grabbing Lidners' shirt and looked her in the eyes. Piercing her soul. "Lies." He calmly stated. Near turned back to his dominoes. Letting go of Lidner.

"Near. Mello is dead. _Dead._ I am not lying." Halle begged for him to listen, and he did this time. He looked back, angry. He stood, straight and taller than Halle in her current crouch.

She stared as all hell broke loose on the world. He threw a domino at the guard by the door. "Mello isn't dead!" He screeched and grabbed Halle's hair. He screamed, flinging his toys and puzzles around the room. Crushing towers he worked so hard on building out of dice. Flattening card mansions. "He is _Mello, _and the Mello _I KNOW_ wouldn't just _DIE!_" Near broke his favorite robot- flinging it at a guard but it hit a wall. Near screamed as tears fell and he broke everything in his possesion.

As he flung himself around the room everyone stood there dumbstruck. Was this the calm, emotionless eightteen year old they worked with this entire time? Why would his rivals death be a trigger to this? That was what everyone- except Halle- was wondering.

"No! Lies! Liars! _MOTHER FUCKING LIARS!_" No one had ever heard a swear come from Nears lips until that day. No one. And now they were about to get an earful. "Stupid _lying slut!_ You fucking _cunt!_ Just can't let me and Mello be _fucking_ happy for _once_! Nope just had to put your _goddamned_ cumguzzling thoughts into my life! Well fuck you bitch. My Mello was fine last night!" Near screamed at Halle- who disapproved of the rivals unconventional 'relationship' if you could call it that. It was more Mello comes by, Near dotes on him, Mello hits Near, Near smiles and kisses Mello, Mello fucks Near until he cannot move, Near says 'I love you', and Mello says 'Yeah, you too.' before leaving. Everynight.

Near threw himself at Lidner and punched her face. Beating her face relentlessly. Hurting her perfect face beyond belief. He had her body broken and bleeding- possibly even dead- when he stopped. He got off of her and stalked towards the guards. "What other liar is ready to die?" He looked back and forth between the two guards and reached into his pocket- on the inside of his shirt- pulling out a knife and slit both of their throats before they could blink.

Near screamed as he left the room, going all the way to the top floor of the building- not to far from where he is at the moment. As he got to the top floor he was going farther out of his mind- seeing Mello the moment he closed his eyes, hearing Mello's voice and feeling feather light touches on his chest and face.

He got to the top and slowed his walk. "I quit. I never wanted to be L. I just wanted Mello to notice me. I wanted Mello to admire me and all it did was make him hate me when all I wanted was his love. The angels love. And now the angel is dead. I have no reason to live, not a reason to breathe. I quit. I am going to end this." Near monologued for a good minute after that about how in the end he would be with Mello.

Then he stood at the edge of the building- way too many stories up- flicking the knife opened again. He slowly and deeply ran the blade across his wrist one by one. They both flooded silky red out of them. He closed his eyes as he stepped forward, one foot off then the next, soon he was falling with his eyes closed and arms opened. Before hitting the ground he felt arms wrap around his falling form and everything faded black. "My angel came at last." He whispered just moments before hitting the ground.

**-Insanity**


End file.
